A sampler is attached to an engine of a machine in order to extract gas samples and provide the extracted gas samples to a detection system. U.S. Published Application No. 2007/044577 relates to a gas sampler including an impact disc for removing larger particles from a gas flow drawn by a pump and a filter for capturing smaller particles, also positioned in the flow path. The sampler is disassembled and reassembled to remove and replace the impact disc and the filter.